Generally, vehicles may be equipped with displays, such as center console displays, touch screen displays, or other displays. These displays may be utilized to render information for a driver, passenger, or other occupant of a vehicle. For example, a display may render the day, the time, navigation instructions, etc. As another example, a display may render information for menu navigation. Consoles, such as center consoles, within vehicles may include color displays, instrumentation, or other indicators, etc. Often a human machine interface (HMI) within a vehicle may provide a static background or no background while presenting, rendering, or displaying content, graphic elements, or the like for one or more users, occupants, passengers, drivers, or operators of a vehicle.